The Game
by squint1224
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Booth and Bones are taken hostage by a man that wants revenge and he will make them do anything he wants. Will they make it out alive? This is my first story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be like any normal day in the lives of one Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. But this wasn't going to be any other day. It was going to be one of tragedy.

Booth went to pick her up like he always did at 6 a.m. for work. He was always known for his gut feelings. And today, he certainly had a bad feeling about today. He just felt deep down that something horrible was going to happen.

He stepped into the elevator of her apartment and went to her floor. He was about to knock on her door when he noticed it was ajar. He instantly pulled out his gun. All he heard was silence and whimpering, which he noticed sounded like Brennan. He inched around the door, "Whoever you are, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know what you want."

"Ahh. Agent Booth, I see you finally arrived to save your damsel in distress", the man said with a knife against Brennan's throat.

Booth saw that Brennan was sitting on the floor, bound and gagged. I could see tear tracks on her face and a look of fear I haven't seen in a long time, that look of fear I never wanted to see on her face. She gave me this pleading look, and I knew I had to do anything to get her out safe and alive.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want, Agent Booth?" "What I want is for you to put down your gun before I take this knife and cut her throat just enough for her to bleed out, but not enough to kill her."

"Okay. Just please, don't hurt her."

The man took the gag out of Brennan's mouth.

"Now you sit, I want you to hear what I have to say."

Before Booth went to sit, he caressed Brennan's cheek and whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be alright, I won't let anything happen to you." "Just don't get yourself into any trouble, okay Bones?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. He went to sit down on the floor next to her.

"Now I can start my game."


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is going to be the scene before Booth arrived to Brennan's apartment._

Her alarm went off at 5:30, like everyday. She woke up, sat at the edge of the bed for a minute and let herself wake up. She set her feet on the cold wooden floor of her bedroom and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once she was done, she started to walk to the kitchen when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could even react, the man struck her with the taser that Brennan didn't notice he held in his hand. All she remembered before the blackness overtook her was when the man said, "Have a nice sleep, I'll see you and your precious partner later. Welcome to the game."

0000000

Two Hours later.

Booth and Brennan sat with their hands intertwined waiting for the man to speak again.

"I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you?"

They both said in unison, "yes."

"Well let me tell you about myself. My name is Robert Harrison. I'm the father of my innocent son you shot. Do you remember that Agent Booth? His name was Riley. It was that day when the Diner got robbed that you and you're lovely partner go to all the time to rendezvous together. My son wasn't supposed to be in the situation, he got dragged there with his friends who decided they needed a little money. He never even wanted to do it!"

Booth cut him off, "I didn't know!"

"That didn't stop you to shoot him, did it?"

"I thought he had a gun." Booth tried to reason.

"Well he didn't! Now he is dead. How did you feel when you found out that my son wasn't even armed? Did you feel guilt, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, I did. I am so sorry. He had his hand in his pocket and was grabbing for something. I had to stop him."

"If he could do it over, he would've saved your son!" Brennan interrupted.

"Well it's too late for that now; you two will pay for what Agent Booth did to my family."

"Get up and come with me. We're going to walk down to my truck, and you two are going to walk naturally with me. If you make any sudden moves, I will shoot you."

Booth and Brennan got up and walked out the door with Robert. They were outside walking to his truck when Angela ran up to them.

"Oh god," Brennan whispered under her breath.

"Where have you two been? We were really worried when you two never showed up for work."

Robert cut in, "I'm Temperance's cousin. I came into town suddenly after our grandpa suddenly became ill. Temperance is going to come with me to say goodbye. Agent Booth here is going to accompany her. Sorry for worrying you."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything will okay. When will you be back, Bren?"

Brennan looked to Robert; he gave her a stern look to lie.

"Uh, I don't know. A few days. Don't worry; we'll be back in no time. "

"We should get going." Robert said.

"We'll see you later, Ange." Booth said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

They got into the car. Brennan looked out the window and mouthed "Help" to Angela without Robert noticing.

Angela looked to her with wide eyes while the car hurriedly sped away.

**That will be chapter 2. I'm still new at this and writing fanfictions. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and if you have any ideas for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the backseat while Robert drove them to a complete unknown place.

Brennan sat there contemplating if Angela got her message or not, while Booth was thinking up ideas how to get them out of this situation.

"Is there anyway we can just talk about this?" Booth pleaded.

Robert hit the steering wheel violently. "Just shut up! We're almost there."

It was beginning to get dark, and Booth and Brennan were becoming restless from their long drive.

After what seemed like days, Robert pulled into an eerie looking house that looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years. There was an old barn east of the house.

Robert got out and opened the backdoor and pulled Brennan with him. Even with her martial art skills, she knew not to fight back and when Booth told her earlier not to provoke him.

Booth ran up to catch up with him, "Where are you taking her?"

"I think you two should be separated until I figure out what to do to you."

"No. Booth! " Brennan struggled in Robert's arms.

Booth could see how Brennan was struggling and how she didn't want to be away from him. "It's okay Bones. I'll see you later."

Booth followed Robert into the house, where Robert told him to go into a room. Booth went in and sat on the bed. He looked around and noticed there were no windows. Robert walked out and locked the door. Booth hung his head into his hands, hoping that Brennan would be alright the next time he saw her.

Robert walked down to the basement clutching an uncooperative Brennan. He had had enough; he pushed her to the ground. He noticed that she lost her balance and hit her head against the hard concrete wall. He didn't really care at that moment. All he cared about was making the two people that ruined his family pay.

Robert then chained her up to the pole and then walked back upstairs to sit on the old broken down couch forming a plan on what he was going to do.

**Dun dun dun. What is Robert going to do to Booth and Brennan? And will Angela come with help before it's too late?**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan woke up to a horrendous headache. She laid her hand out to feel that she was lying on a cement floor. She tried to sit up but she saw that she was chained to a pole. She then thought about Booth, hoping that he was alright.

A tear made its way down her face. She tried to control herself and be strong. She was alone in what looked like a basement. It smelled as if something had died down here. There were wooden stairs that led to freedom, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get up there. There was no way for her escape, only Booth could save her. He always saved her.

She heard the door open.

She scoot herself back into the corner into a ball to protect herself.

"I see you're awake now. I'm deeply sorry for pushing you too hard; Robert got closer to her and examined the side of her head, looks like I gave you a pretty bad cut."

"Where is Booth?" Brennan moved away from him.

"He's upstairs waiting. I have a game for you two."

Robert undid her chains and brought her up to her feet. He took her arm and walked back upstairs into the room Booth was being held.

Booth was sitting on the bed waiting for what was going to happen next. Hoping that the next time Robert came back, Brennan would be with him. He needed to see that she was okay.

The door to the room opened with Robert pushing Brennan in. Brennan whimpered when she hit the floor.

"Bones! Are you okay?" Booth knelt down to pick her up.

"I'm alright." Brennan tried to reassure him.

Booth noticed that she was bleeding on the side of her head. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a little cut. I'll be fine." She tried to independent. Showing Booth that she was fine.

Robert started to get anxious. "Will you both shut up!"

Booth spoke up. "What do you want from us? I told you how sorry I was for shooting your son. It was an accident. Please, just let us go and you can be on your way. No one has to be hurt."

"That's what you want isn't it? For you and your girlfriend to just go on your way like nothing ever happened? Well you can just forget it! You killed my son! You won't get away with it that easily. I will make you suffer as much as you did to my family."

Robert walked out of the room for a moment and brought in a box of tools and two chairs. He took Brennan and set her in one and tied her to it. He went to grab Booth, but he wasn't as fast as Booth was, and he got punched square in the jaw. He was knocked to the floor, but instantly got back up and took the knife that was in his pocket and stabbed Booth in the shoulder.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed.

Booth lie there holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding. He looked to Brennan with a look of pure pain in his eyes, ensuring her that he would be fine.

"I will give you a tip, never mess with me or next time, Robert looked to Brennan, she will have it coming."

Robert pulled Booth up and tied him to the second chair. Booth gave out a grunt of pain once he was set into the chair.

"Now, I can start round one," Robert said coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth woke up suddenly with a gasp. He must have passed out from the blood loss. He looked around suddenly and saw that Robert had left the room again and that Brennan was tied up just like him across from him. She had her head down and her eyes closed. He noticed there were tears running down her porcelain face.

"Bones, it's okay. I'm okay." He wished he wouldn't be tied up so he could take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that once Robert came back into the room, that everything would not be okay.

Brennan lifted her head to look at Booth. "Everything is not okay, Booth. Robert is set on making us pay, who knows what he has planned to do to us. He already stabbed you!"

Robert walked back into the door holding a bucket of a mysterious liquid.

"Now that you woke up, Agent Booth, you can watch what I'm about to do for round one."

"What are you going to do?" Booth looked to what was in the bucket.

"You see this bucket? It's filled with hot tar, and the procedure I'm about to on your beautiful partner here is called pitchcapping. I hear it is one hell of a torture."

Brennan struggled with the ropes that were around her wrists, not wanting to find out what was about to be done to her.

Robert started to walk towards her and held her arm down. He started to pour the hot tar, while Brennan screamed in agony. He then took a cloth and pressed down on the hot substance and tore it off violently, taking off a patch of her skin.

"You son of a bitch!" Booth yelled, watching as his partner looked to the ceiling in pain while biting her lip until it bled.

"How did you like that, Agent Booth? Did you suffer enough yet? You won't even begin to know just yet how much I will make you suffer for what you did to me."

Robert took the chance to punch Booth in the face just for fun, and then walked back out of the room.

Being an agent, it didn't affect Booth to be punched in the face. He could take it. He looked over to Brennan to see her looking at her arm while it was bleeding.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth tried to ask.

"That skin will never grow back."

Booth noticed she didn't sound like herself. She sounded distant, and broken.

"Oh Bones…" Booth looked to her with sympathetic eyes.

0000000

Angela ran to her car after seeing the car drive off. Brennan and Booth were in trouble. She knew that man looked suspicious looking!

She drove as fast as she could to the Jeffersonian, not even caring about the speed limit.

She ran to the doors and screamed, "Booth and Bren are in trouble, everyone on to the platform now!"

Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell all dropped what they were doing and saw Angela standing on the platform with determination and a little bit of fear written all over her face.

"What's going on, Angie?", Hodgins said.

"You know how Booth and Bren were late for work today? Well I went over to Brennan's apartment to find them outside with this man that I didn't recognize. I ran up to them asking why they were late, and the mystery man said that he was Brennan's cousin that was in town saying their grandpa was ill and that Booth was accompanying her up there. It seemed pretty fishy since Brennan doesn't even know her grandpa and Bren seemed really nervous when I asked her how long they would be gone, and I also noticed that when Booth said goodbye, he had this look like something was going on. And when they got into the car, Brennan looked back to me in the window and mouthed "Help" to me."

"Did the man tell you a name?" Cam spoke up.

"No, he didn't." Angela sighed.

"Alright, Angela you start making a sketch on what this guy looked like. Then we'll start from there. I'm going to call Hacker and let them know what's going on. Don't worry everybody, we'll find them. We always do." Cam told everyone.

Hodgins walked up to Cam, "What should Wendell and I do?"

"Go to Brennan's apartment and get any particulates you can find that the man left behind."

"I'm on it."

Cam sighed. Why does this always have to happen to us?

**I think I'll end this chapter here. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too OOC. Please tell me what you think and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan sat there for hours waiting for what was to happen the next time Robert stepped foot in the room. The room that was full of complete silence.

Booth looked up to see Brennan looking distant, she looked empty. This situation was really draining her.

"Bones, please look at me." Booth tried to plead with her. He just wanted her to at least look at him. He couldn't take her being like this.

It took her awhile to register that he was talking to her. Eventually ice blue eyes met chocolate brown.

"Bones, don't let him get the better of you. Don't let him break you down, you're strong. We can get through this. We've been through a lot together and I believe we can get make it."

"I feel so broken inside, Booth. I've never felt like this before."

"I know, Bones. But we'll get through it. We always do. We're Booth and Brennan." He gave her one of his charm smiles.

She gave him a half smile that didn't nearly touch her eyes like it normally did. But it was a start, a start that showed Booth that they could make it out of here alive.

"We need to figure out a plan to get out of here." Booth looked around the room that could maybe help them get out of here. He found nothing.

Then Robert came back into the room. Booth and Brennan's eyes immediately became huge with fear.

Robert looked to Brennan with such cold and unfeeling eyes it made her shrink into the chair as far as she could go.

"Are you ready for round two, my little pets?" He gave them both a devilish grin especially to Brennan.

"Do me next, just leave her alone. I can take whatever you want to do." Booth forced at him.

"Alright then, I hope you're ready."

Robert went into his tool box and pulled out a scalpel. He started to walk towards a brave looking Booth.

Booth told himself to be brave. Don't let him think you're afraid. Be a man, just like Pops told you.

Before Robert began, he took his index finger and pushed against the stab wound he had given him earlier.

Booth forced himself not to scream out but he wasn't expecting him to do that.

"God damnit!"Booth laid back his head against the wooden chair while his shoulder burned like it was on fire.

Brennan closed her eyes; she didn't want to see her partner in such pain. She kept thinking, _why does this always have to happen to us?_

"Well, now that I started off with something less painful than the next thing I'm going to do to you."

Booth lifted his head ever so slightly and stared into Robert's face, ready for what was about to come.

Robert lifted the scalpel and went for Booth's chest and brought it down to make an at least 7 inch deep laceration.

Booth closed his eyes tight and dug his teeth into his lip. Yelling so many curse words in his mind that he wanted to say out loud. He eventually opened his eyes. The room was starting to blur and get fuzzy. He felt like he wasn't in the same room. Not seeing the same things he saw before.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that. I know I sure did." Robert looked to Booth and grinned.

Robert then walked back out the door.

"Booth?" Brennan asked nervously. _Please have him be okay. I can't do this without him._

Booth looked to where he heard her. He couldn't quite find where she was. Everything was spinning so fast, his mind was such a blur. He closed his eyes, willing for when he opened them, that he would see her face.

He opened them and there she was. She looked so worried. Worried about him, and at that moment he knew, he knew that he loved her. He thought maybe he was thinking irrationally because of the pain but he knew it in his heart.

"It's okay Bones. I think I'll be okay, just got a little dizzy for a second there."

"He cut you pretty deep, Booth. You're probably going to need stitches."

"I'll be alright. I've had worse. Bones, I need to tell you something just in case we don't make it out here."

"Booth, don't talk like that. We'll make it out. The team will find us, they always do."

"Yeah I know, but I need to tell you this just in case." Booth looked into her eyes, the eyes he sees himself looking into for the rest of his life.

"Temperance, I love you. I've always loved you. He started to tear up. From the first time we met at that conference those six years ago. I thought I hated you, but I just knew that you weren't like most women, you're unique Bones. And I know you know it too, I can feel it. And this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but if we don't make it out of here; I needed for you to know. I hate that we're tied up because I want to take you in my arms and give you the most passionate kiss you've ever had. I promise you, if we do make it out of here, I'll give you that kiss."

Brennan just stared at Booth in shock for the longest time. _He loves me? _

"Booth, I know I'm socially inept, and I'm not like most women who know what love is, but I have this feeling that it may be love. It may have taken a while for me to have feelings for you, but I've always had this feeling deep down that you were the guy for me, ever since you interrupted that lecture. I knew too." She gave Booth the biggest smile she's ever given him.

"Bones, that's enough for me. We'll make it together, I promise."

They sat there in silence. No words were needed for them at that moment. They each waited for the next torture that was to come.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Brennan were not sure how long the time had passed, it felt like forever. Waiting for the next horrific torture one of them had to endure and one to witness.

They didn't speak much after Booth's announcement. Both were in their own thoughts of what was to come or what was going on behind the walls of such darkness that was happening inside.

Booth's words of love floated around Brennan's thoughts. Despite the horrible situation, she felt hope, hope that they would be saved, and hope that they would make out it together. She then thought of her friends back at the lab. _Did Angela get my message for help? Was the team doing everything they can to find us? _She hoped that they could find at least an inkling of evidence that Robert left behind at her apartment. All she could do was wait. She brought herself out of her train of thoughts and looked to Booth. He looked so defeated. His hands were rigid and tense, like he was trying not to show her the pain he obviously was in.

Booth looked down to his hands and realized he had been pressing his fingernails so tight into his hands that they started to bleed. He gave out a pained sigh. He needed to get them out of here. _But how? _He thought he felt so much better after he finally told her how he felt about her, but it wasn't enough. He felt so defeated; it was so unlike him to feel this way. He felt that he had no control. He couldn't protect the woman he loved. He then felt her eyes on him and ever so slowly, lifted his head to look at her.

"Booth," she prodded gently.

"I need to get you out of here, Bones," he felt like he was in a trance. What Robert did made him feel like he would never get out of here.

She wanted to hold him so badly, it made her chest hurt. She would give anything just to touch him, to have him feel that she is with him. She cursed at the ropes that were holding her from him.

"We'll get out of here. I have faith that we will. Booth, you need to have faith too. Pray to the God that you believe in. I believe in you." She felt that her words weren't enough to get through to him. She also was feeling defeat, but she kept telling herself to be strong, even if she had to be strong for the both of them.

Her words at trying at encouragement were halted when the door opened yet again.

Robert had a smug look on his face when he walked up to Brennan, "Ready for round three?" He quickly pulled out a needle and punctured it into Brennan's arm. She immediately saw blackness. He started to drag her out of the room.

As out of it Booth may have been, he still had the strength in him to struggle against the ropes, what he didn't expect was the ropes must have been so old and broken down, that the fibers tore apart. Booth had to be quick or he would never get this chance again to save them.

He charged towards Robert and lunged at him. Robert had his back turned and heard the chair hit the ground and felt himself be pushed to the ground. Booth had the upper hand for awhile but since he was weak from the wounds, it didn't last long. Booth let out a grunt as Robert punched Booth in the ribs. Booth staggered, but quickly intercepted the next punch and round housed Robert right where he knew he could knock him out. He was successful. Booth ran over to Brennan. He would regret this but he had to do it to free them. He slapped her in the face to wake her up. She woke up disheveled and confused.

"Booth? Did you just slap me? What the hell just happened?" She then looked angry, but still very confused.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Bones. We have to get out of her before he wakes up!" She looked down to see Robert was unconscious.

He brought her up to her feet and just for good measure; Booth kicked Robert in the face. Twice. _That should keep him out just long enough to get out of here. _Booth inwardly smiled to himself.

Booth quickly took Brennan's hand and walked them out of the room. He looked to find the nearest phone. He didn't find one. _Damn it._

They ran out of the house as fast as they could go with their injuries to the nearest highway when they heard a gunshot.


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

I'm deeply sorry if I've left the fans of this story hanging, but honestly I have a bit of writer's block. I started this story because I needed an excuse to, I guess you would say: write my problems away, but since the problems vanished; I'm stuck. I may end this story, I may not. Personally, I think my writing isn't all too good, there are way better writers on FF than me. I promise I'll at least try to continue.


End file.
